onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Reverie
|affiliation = World Government |occupation = Council of worldwide royalties |leader = N/A |extra1title = Meaning |extra1 = World Conference }} The Reverie (literally translated as "World Council") is a council formed by the World Government which consists of the world's greatest leaders of various kingdoms. Overview Meetings are held every four years at Mariejois and kings or queens gather to discuss matters that could affect the world. As this is a meeting of leaders of nations, a full scale war could be initiated if one king simply insults another. An example is when Wapol purposely hit Nefertari Vivi as an act of revenge against her father, Cobra, after he scolded Wapol for his selfishness. Due to Vivi's and Cobra's kindness, they did not retaliate with war, and Wapol was simply angry and left. The possibility for conflict is heightened due to the extreme range of viewpoints among the kings. The word of the World Nobles holds great sway even at the Reverie. Topics Monkey D. Dragon Eight years ago, participants discussed Dragon and his actions, stating that within four to five years he would be a major threat to the World Government. This caused a conflict between Nefertari Cobra and Wapol when Wapol would not take the threat seriously. History Past 200 years ago, Ryugu Kingdom joined the World Government, and its king was granted a place on the Reverie. 16 years ago, Queen Otohime, in an effort to get Fishmen and Merfolk to grow closer to Humans, made a proposal to relocate Ryugu Kingdom to the surface. She wanted to present this wish at the Reverie that year, and asked her kingdom's citizens for signatures. 15 years ago, King Neptune stated that he would not be allowed to attend the next Reverie due to the recent incident of Fisher Tiger raiding Mariejois and liberating slaves, which caused Fishman Island's standing to fall. 10 years ago, Otohime went to Mariejois and returned with an official letter from a World Noble, supporting her cause to relocate Ryugu Kingdom. She stated that the plan could be realistically put into action if enough signatures are collected by the next Reverie. 8 years ago, a Reverie was held, with the participants including Thalassa Lucas, Nefertari Cobra and Wapol. During the meeting, Lucas brought up the Revolutionary Dragon, labeling his ideologies "dangerous" and stating that he would become a great threat to the World Government in 4-5 years. Wapol disregarded this as not concerning his country, which prompted Cobra to scold him for his irresponsibility. After the meeting Wapol came across Cobra's daughter Vivi and purposefully hit her as revenge against Cobra. Vivi, however, simply apologized in order to avoid conflict between their countries. Totland Arc Over 50 countries ruled by royal families are planning to attend this year's meeting. Among them are the Nefeltari Family of Alabasta, Stelly and his wife, Sarie of Goa Kingdom, Wapol and Miss Universe of Black Drum Kingdom, Dalton of Sakura Kingdom, the Riku Family of Dressrosa, Elizabello II of Prodence Kingdom, and the king of Kano Country. Several rulers are traveling with an entourage from their kingdoms. Some of the participants are shown traveling with Marines escorting them, while some refused it. The royal family of the Ryugu Kingdom will also attend and will ask to relocate Fishman Island to the surface, now that Otohime's signature list is full. Nefeltari Cobra plans to ask the World Government about the Poneglyphs and the history of involvement of the Nefeltari Family. Despite no longer ruling any territory, the Vinsmoke Family retain the status and the privileges of royalty, including the right to attend Reverie. It is unknown whether they plan to attend. Known Participants * Nefertari Cobra: King of the Alabasta Kingdom. * Neptune: King of the Ryugu Kingdom. * Riku Dold III: King of the Dressrosa Kingdom * Wapol: King of the Black Drum Kingdom. * Dalton: King of the Sakura Kingdom. * Stelly: King of the Goa Kingdom. * Elizabello II: King of the Prodence Kingdom * King of the Ilusia Kingdom. * King of the Kano Country * Vinsmoke Family: Rulers of the Germa Kingdom, and former dynastic rulers of North Blue References Site Navigation it:Reverie es:Reverie fr:Conseil des Rois Category:World Government Organizations Category:Flashback Introduction Category:World Government